


Coffee

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You keep falling asleep in the lectures and I keep waking you up so you don't get in trouble, so to make sure you stay awake I brought you coffee with my number on it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Ashton has been attending this lecture class for about a week when he finally takes notice of the blonde that sits next to him everyday. Well sleeps next to him, as the second that he sat down the other had his head resting against the wall with silent snores coming out in soft puffs of air. Ashton had tried to wake him up for class so he could learn something, but it never worked.

Instead he just makes sure to take extra good notes in his best hand writing so that he could make copies to give to the cute blonde he'd grown fond of. When he leaves the notes on his bag Ashton always runs his hand through the soft locks of his hair so that he's awake enough to not miss his next time block as everyone files out of the room. Sure it's a little bit creepy, but Ashton can't bring himself to care.

After two weeks of this new routine Ashton stops for coffee because he feels like he's dragging ass, but he wants to be able to take take at least semi-decent notes (for his sake and the blonde's.) While he's in line he makes a split second decision to buy two so that the blonde might be able to stay awake just this once.

When Ashton walks into the room he finds that, for once, he's beaten his partner to class so he'll be able to hand over the drink without bothering him. It's just before class starts as everyone is settling in, that the blonde stumbles through the door and makes his way to the spot next to Ashton. He's wearing a beanie, sweatpants, and a hoodie that he's drowning in. As rough as he looks, Ashton thinks he's never been more cute. He's settling into his chair, about to rest his head when Ashton taps him on the shoulder. When he looks over he holds out the cup with a soft smile.

"I had a feeling you would need this today."

The blonde smiles back gratefully as he takes the drink. "Thank you so much. You are very right." A few moments pass in silence as they watch their professor try to set up a power point. "I'm Luke."

Ashton turns in his seat slightly so they can talk easier. "Ashton. It's nice to formally meet you."

Luke blushes and looks at the cup in his hands. "Yeah, this is me first class of the day and I'm not a morning person. Which means I never wake up with enough time for coffee. Thank you again for that."

"Don't worry about it, man. Just happy to help."

"From the looks of it you help me a lot. You're the reason I'm passing this class for the most part."

"How do you mean?"

"I know you're the one  taking notes for me, which is amazing by the way and I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

Ashton watches him for a moment before a sly grin makes it's way across his face. "Take me to dinner on Friday and we'll call it even."

Luke smiles back shyly. "It's a date. I'll text you." He replies, shaking his cup slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! And as always i also hang out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
